


Lightwood-Bane

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [56]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“What it said… Do you know what it meant?” Alec asks as he picks up the blanket off of the floor and puts it back on their couch, a violet shade now.

“I have no idea.” Magnus tells him as he finishes mixing the drink in his hand, the non-alcoholic kind this time. “I’m just glad that Madzie is safe.”

“Yeah, me too.” Alec agrees, taking the drink from Magnus’s outstretched hand. Instead of a cocktail it’s a mug full of hot chocolate and whip cream. Magnus had already explained how it was way too early, even for him, for a real drink. Besides its Christmas, hot chocolate is one of the perks. “But that was weird, wasn’t it? It told us- you, it was time to go home?”

“It’s nothing, Alexander, don’t worry about it.”

Magnus sits down beside his boyfriend, his own hot chocolate in hand. Alec would no doubt be thinking about it for a while, but he stops talking about it. Sometimes demons are just crazy, but… Even so…

“You really bonded with, Madzie.” Magnus observes, looking to Alec as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Yeah… I- After Max she, I don’t know.” Alec says sadly at the thought of his younger brother.

Magnus reaches out and takes Alec’s hand in his own. “We’ve danced around the subject but we’ve never truly talked about it before… Have you always wanted children?”

Magnus is hesitant to talk about this, and if Alec had never mentioned it before he wouldn’t either, but he knows how important communication is, especially with something like this. They have been together for over a year. They should start talking about these types of things, right? Magnus has never been in such a serious relationship, well not exactly, he has been in serious relationships, but Alec he’s- He’s different. Magnus knows that Alec wants a future. He wants children, to get married, the whole nine yards. It is a Shadowhunter mindset to get married young and have lots of children but Magnus knows that Alec’s wanted those thing before it was even drilled into his head. He knows Alec wants a somewhat normal life, he’s always known that.

“Yeah.” Alec says, clearly uncomfortable with this new line of questioning. “I mean, as Shadowhunters we’re expected to, but I’ve always wanted a family. But I mean, if you don’t, that’s- It’s fine.”

“Alexander.” Magnus says with a soft smile and tone of voice. “It’s okay to want those things, and its okay to talk to me about it. If- If we want to have a future together, then we should talk about these things. If that’s what you want…”

Now Magnus is the uncomfortable, uncertain one, but Alec is quick to reassure him as he turns abruptly to face Magnus. “I do. I do want a future with you.”

Magnus smiles, his heart filling with joy, but also some fear as finally admits to something he’s wanted for so long now that it’s possible… It’s overwhelming, and there are fears of what could happen. How the Clave would react, not that he cares, but he doesn’t want this to affect Alec and his career. There’s also an immense feeling of happiness, making him smile wider than ever.

“I want that to, my love.” Magnus’s hand comes up to Alec’s cheek softly as he leans in and kisses Alec happily. “But I- You know that as a warlock I can never have my own children. I’ve never had the best parents, I wouldn’t even know where to begin in being a good father.”

“I know.” Alec says as they pull away, his arms still around Magnus. “But Magnus, you take care of so many people, you would be the best father any child could ask for. And whatever children we have, they’ll be ours. Maybe not by blood, but that doesn’t matter to me.”

There’s a question in his statement that Magnus catches on. Does he care? Does it matter to him? Does he really want this? And yeah, he does, because he is still scared about becoming a father in the future, about becoming a parent. It’s a big responsibility. There’s so many fears about it and maybe even a doubt or two about his abilities, but as he looks into Alec eyes and hears his words of encouragement, he knows that it will be okay. That he could do it, he can if he has Alexander by his side. They could do it, and finally he feels assurance that they really can. They can do this. They can build a future together, and it doesn’t have to be right away. They can take all the time they need. Together.

Something settles in his chest as he says, “They’ll be ours.”

“Yeah?” Alec says, as he smiles, Magnus not far behind him.

“Yeah.” Magnus agrees as his tone soon becomes flirtatious. “I suppose now I should ask you to marry me.”

Alec blushes and laughs a little awkwardly. “I- I…”

“I’m only teasing you, Alexander. We have all the time in the world.”

Alec smiles, looking down then up at his boyfriend. They don’t really have all the time in the world, another thing they’ll have to talk about more in depth soon, but Alec knows if anyone is purposing this relationship it will be him. Hell, he even has his family’s ring hidden in a pair of his older boots in the back of their closet waiting for the right time, but Magnus doesn’t need to know that. Not yet anyway.

“I love you.” Alec tells him honestly.

“I love you, too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus says, that teasing smirk on his lips again.

“Hey, Bane-Lightwood sounds better.”

“Lightwood-Bane is the winner, darling, even Isabelle agrees.”

“Yeah, right… Wait, what?”


End file.
